Bleach: Demon of Fire
by Kitsune-Kiubbi
Summary: When a young man returns to Karakura after being gone for six years. His life will take an unexpected turn as he is entered into the world of hollows, spirits, and shinigami. Story begins day after Ichigo as received his powers
1. The Return

**Ki-Ki: Hello everyone Ki-Ki here with a new story. Now i know what you all are thinking. "Ki-Ki why are you starting a new story when A. you haven't even finished your old story. and B. You have the background for a fabulous story set up with that short story of yours." Well the reasons are quite simple. NO INSPIRATION. Seriously my Naruto inspiration has taken a dirt nap so i decided to move on to the next best thing.**

**Ichigo: Wait do you mean?**

**Ki-Ki: That's right Ichigo this master of multi-dimensional manipulation has decided to target your world.**

**Ichigo: I'm so dead...**

**Ki-Ki: Hey i'm not that bad.**

**Naruto: You turned me into a hormonally imbalanced Kitsune Hanyou.**

**Kurama: And me into a purring lap dog.**

**Ki-Ki: What. The readers liked it. And we all know you loved getting your ears scratched fluffy.**

**Kurama: Well that's beside the point besides...wait what did you call me?**

**Ki-Ki: And on that not you two are gone this isn't a crossover.**

**Kurama/Naruto: Wait you can't...(get's sucked into dimensional vortex)**

**Ichigo: Where did they go?**

**Ki-Ki: Don't know now do the disclaimer so that my beloved readers can begin reading and not stare at your stoick face.**

**Ichigo: Fine. Kitsune-Kiubbi does not own me or my series.**

* * *

Normal speech

_mental speech_

**abilities**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Return**

It was mid afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky. Below a small city laid peaceful and calm. Karakura town. A small city in western Tokyo Karakua wasn't anything special. But it was home to one person who hadn't seen it in almost six years. And it was this very person who now walked down the streets of the town looking up at the buildings and smiling as he remembered when he last lived here.

Kokuo, or as his few friends called him Kage, smiled as he looked around at his old home town. It had been six long years since he had last seen it. Very little had changed since he had last lived here. As he passed by a shop he stopped and looked at his reflection in the glass.

At six foot six he easily stood out in a crown. Yet he wasn't largely muscular instead he was built like a swimmer or at least that was what the few girls he had dated said. He wore a black t-shirt and pants with a pair of grey tennis shoes and a black backpack. Attached to his backpack was a boken with a black leather handle.

His hair was shoulder length for the most part aside from a long braid that traveled down his back and stopped right above his hips. His skin was tanned golden and even a bit darker on his arms from his constant activity outdoors. Yet his most distinguishing feature was his eyes. INstead of one of the usual colors of brown, blue or even green he had a rare and almost unheard of color. Red. Kage's eyes were a bright crimson red.

Kage smiled again and kept walking. Taking out a slip of paper he looked at it before looked around and spotting the address. Smiling once more he took a deep breath and walked towards it. Walking up to the front door Kage knocked and waited for the door to open.

When it did a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair a messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes. He wore a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath answered the door.

Kage looked at the man before bowing and then holding out his hands. "Hi I"m Kokuo or as my friends call me Kage. I am looking for a Mister Kisuke Urahara. I was told he would have lodgings for me once i arrived."

The man stared at him before smiling and leaning against a can that he seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Hello it's nice to finally meet you. I am Kisuke Urahara but you can just call me Urahara." Kage smiled and nodded. Urahara smiled back and motioned for him to enter.

Kage smiled and walked in looking around. The place was a small store that seemed to be a simple party store. He saw a couple people browsing the shelves and a few talking to a large man ,who had a distinct italian look, at the cash register.(Seriously his shop never has anyone inside did anyone ever wonder about that?)

Urahara motioned for Kage to follow him again and led him into the back of the store where a office was. Kage followed him in and sat down on the mat that laid before the desk as Urahara sat on the mat behind the desk.

The man reached to the side and picked up a ring of keys and tossed them to Kage. "Those are the keys to your new place. It is located across town. The address is written on the slip of paper attached to the chain." He then pulled out a package and handed it to him.

"That is your school uniform. Here it is a required item. You will be starting tomorrow so don't be late in fact i would arrive early so you can get oriented. The school is Karakura High. Here is a map showing you where it and your place is." He handed Kage said map and sat back waiting for any questions.

Kage looked over everything and then at Urahara. "I take it my schedule will be given to me at the school?" Urahara nodded and Kage smiled. "Then i think i'm all good here." Urahara nodded again and stood up. As Kage went to leave Urahara spoke up again. "By the way kage." Kage turned and looked at him. "Yeah."

Urahara looked at him for a few seconds before speaking. "They still live here. They never moved." Kage's eyes widened before he nodded and looked down. "Thank you." He smiled. "That just means there is a chance for me to see my family again." Turning he left and Urahara sighed and shook his head. "If only it would be so easy my friend."

Kage walked down the streets towards his new place as he walked he couldn't help looking around at everything smiling at all the memories. It was during one of these remembrances that a voice spoke up,inside of his head.

"_You seem really happy to be back home King_" said the masculine voice in his head. Kage laughed and replied back in his own head so he wouldn't be looked at like he was crazy. "_So would you if you had been forced to leave Ukobach._" Kage heard the voice laugh before it faded.

Kage smiled as his thoughts turned towards the voice and when he had first heard it and when he had met the owner of said voice.

Flashback

Kage sat meditating in his current foster family's home. Every since the accident with his first foster family the one he considered his true family he had been shifted from one family to another. Currently he was living with a older man and his wife who wanted a kid.

Kage sighed sadly. The foster parents didn't realized he didn't want them. He wanted to go back home to Karakura and his family there.

As his thoughts wandered he suddenly heard a voice that he didn't recognise. "_You are not the only one who want's to go back King. I too miss Karakura._" Kage's eyes popped open and he looked around before speaking out loud. "Who said that.?" There was silence then the voice returned. "_Y..you can hear me?_" It asked. Kage nodded still looking around. Suddenly he felt himself pulled inward and passed out.

As he awoke he found himself in the middle of a open field filled with red and black flowers. Above the sun shone but it was covered slightly by grey clouds like it wanted to rain.

Getting up Kage looked around wondering where he was when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning quickly he looked at who or what approached him and gasped.

Standing in front of him was a tall, muscular man with long hair made of fire and red eyes, the latter including red lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats.

His attire consisted of a black hakama, a red sash and a ragged black jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was red and he wore it with the sleeves rolled up and leaving it open to expose his muscular chest, and the hole that pierced his abdomen.  
But what really made Kage gasp was his head and arms. The man's head was topped with a set of small horns that formed a crown around his hairline and had two longer horns that came out the sides and curved forwards. The horns were all black and tipped in a blood red color. And his arms seemed to be made from a black scale like material. at his elbows were small spikes that pierced outwards and his hands were tipped in long black claws.

Kage stared at the being before he began to back away his fists clenching. "What and who are you?" The demon, for that is what it looked like to Kage, gazed at him for a bit before answering. "I have no name as i was never given one. As to what I am. I am called a Hollow. A lesser demon. And i am a part of your soul."

Kage stared at him for a bit before he spoke up. "Where are we?" The hollow smiled revealing two long canines and spoke. "We are within your mind King." Kage nodded and looked at him. "So you have no name. Why?" The hollow sighed and looked up. "Until now i had been unable to speak to you. As such i did not have a name." He looked at Kage and smiled. "But now you're here and you can give me one."

Kage frowned and looked at the man. "Answer some questions first. One what does having you in me do? And two why do you call me king?" The hollow nodded and answered. "That's simple. Me being in you allows you access to all my powers. Of course you can't master them right away. You need to train. And as for your second well you are the king. This is your body your mind your soul. I am but a piece of it."

Kage nodded before looking up at the sky. "Ukobach." He looked at the man in front of him and smiled. "Your name is Ukobach. or Uko for short." Uko smiled and bowed. "Thank you King." Kage smiled and bowed back.

End Flashback.

Kage laughed as he remembered how after that he began to train in his Hollow's power. That was three years ago. Now he was almost a master of that power and could use it without going into his hollow state as Uko called it.

Kage sighed and looked up as he realized he had reached his new home. He looked around and saw it was a pretty basic residential area. A few houses and apartments. He saw a small grocery store down the road a bit. Smiling he turned and walked up to his new place. "Well better rest Tomorrow I start my new life here." he said opening the door to his new home.

**Next day-Karakura High**

Kage sighed as he stood outside his new classroom in his school uniform of grey trousers, a white shirt and grey blazer. Next to him stood a girl who was also starting today. Short and petite, she had light skin and violet-colored eyes. Her hair was black, with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes. She wore the girls version of the uniform which was the same as the boys only it had a grey skirt instead of pants.

XXXXXXX

Rukia Kuchiki stood there waiting to go into the class. She thought it was a good idea to enter the class of the boy who now wielded her powers and now she felt it was a really good idea. Her gaze drifted to her right at the boy next to her. She could feel the spiritual energy practically radiating off of him. It was similar to the boys but much stronger. And it felt like something no humans spiritual energy should feel like. Hollows.

She gazed at him a bit before looking away. I will need to watch him she thought as she heard the door open.

XXXXXX

Kage looked up as the door opened and the teacher a woman with long brown hair and glasses looked out at them. "Why don't the two of you come in and introduce yourselves. You can go first young lady."

Kage and the girl walked in with the girl leading the way. As they entered Kage looked around the class before his eyes settled on two figures that looked familiar.

One was a boy about his age with orange spiky hair and a stoic look on his face. He was built like Kage and he felt he knew him. The other was a girl with purple hair a little taller then the girl next to him. Once again that familiarity hit him.

Kage sighed and turned as the girl next to him smiled and stepped forward. "Hello I"m Rukia Kuchiki. I hope i can be friends with all of you." Kage smiled at her friendly attitude. He then frowned as the orange haired boys eyes widened before narrowing like he was suspicious.

Kage sighed and stepped forward to introduce himself. "Hey. Names Kokuo, but most people call me Kage." At that he saw the Orange haired boy and purple haired girl sit straight and stare at him in disbelief.

"Kage? Why do people call you that?" asked a boy who sat in the back row. Kage went to answer when the orange haired boy answered for him. "Pray you never learn why because if you do." he stopped and the purple haired girl continued. "you will wish you hadn't."

Kage stared at them. Now he knew he knew them somehow. Only a few people knew the secret behind his name. Another orange haired student. This one a girl with a generous chest turned and regarded her classmates. "What do you mean, Ichigo, Tatsuki? Do you know him?"

Kage's eyes widened and he heard Uko gasp in his head. He went to say something when the teacher spoke up. "Okay that's enough class. You can get to know your new classmates better during lunch. For now. Miss Rukia please take the seat next to Ichigo. The orange emo, and Kokuo take the seat next to Orihime the orange haired girl." Both nodded and moved to their respective seats. Kage frowned and looked at the two students who had gathered his attention. "Could it be. Could it really be them?" Unbeknownst to him they were asking the same question about him.

As the day progressed Kage kept thinking about if the two people really were who he thought they were. He noticed that Ichigo kept casting curious glances at him and then glares at the girl Rukia.

Finally Lunch came and Kage jumped out of his seat and dashed from the room. He didn't know why but being stuck in the classroom didn't agree with him to well. He ran up the stairs to the roof and sighed as the felt the fresh air on his face. He heard the door open behind him but didn't need to look. He know who it was.

Closing his eyes. He spoke up and asked one question that would tell him everything. And would also answer their questions unbeknownst to him. "I have one question for you two?" he waited and the boy spoke up. "Ask then." Kage heard others join them and guessed this was the group of people that the two usually hanged out with. "Six years ago. There was a place in this town. I went there every day with with two people. One was as a mother to me and one was as a brother." He paused and then asked his question. "Six years ago and incident happened. No one knows the details but because of it i lost my family. What was the incident?"

He waited and finally he heard a response. "She died. The woman who was as a mother to you died. Trying to save the boy who was as a brother to you." Kage gasped and then turned to look at the two people behind him.

The girl stood there gazing at him her eyes brimming with tears. And the boy. Kage looked at him and saw that the boy was staring at him with fear on his face. "This is a dream." he said as he backed away. "You can't be back they took you away. I'm dreaming." Kage smiled and walked forward before placing his hand on the boys shoulder and smiled. "No little brother." he said making the group behind them gasp. "you're not."

Ichigo smiled and then not caring reached forward and grabbed Kage in a hug. Kage hugged him back and smiled. "I never thought i would see you or the others ever again." he said quietly before he pushed his brother away. He smiled and laughed as he looked at his brothers friends and then slapped Ichigo on the back. "So strawberry you going to introduce me to your friends." Ichigo grinned and slapped his brothers shoulder. "Of course LIght weight. Anything for my brother." The two glared at each other for a second before both broke into laughter at an old joke from what seemed a lifetime ago.

Across the street standing on top of a building a man in a black jacket and green and white hat smiled as he watched the interaction. "Guess I was wrong Kage. Maybe it was that simple." he chuckled before stepping forward and disappearing in a blur.

Kage spent the rest of the day with his brother and his friends. After his short reunion with his brother he had turned to the purple haired girl Tatuski. She gazed at him for a short bit before stepping forward and without any warning punched him in the gut. "That's for not writing or calling me." She then turned and kicked him in the gut. "That's for being gone for six long years." Then with tears in her eyes reached forward and wrapped her arms around him. "And this is for coming home."

Kage sighed as he wrapped his arms around her. Her blows hadn't hurt. He had been dealt much stronger blows. But he knew she was hurting. She had had a huge crush on him all that time ago. And he her. And now looking at her could say he still did.

"I'm sorry Tat's" he said using his old name for her. "I should've kept in contact with you. In all honest i did try but the foster homes i was in wouldn't allow me to." Tatsuki just nodded against his chest before pulling back wiping her eyes and smiling at him. "It's okay. Besides your home now." Kage smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah i'm home."

After that he was introduced to the rest of the group. Orihime. Chad. and two boys whose name he just couldn't remember. Soon enough the bell rang again and the group made their way to class. Unaware that a small black haired girl had watched the whole thing.

"Their brothers." Rukia thought. "This could be a problem."

* * *

**And there you have it. The first chapter in my new bleach fic. So as you can see this story will be OC centered. And will be a OC/Tatsuki story.**

**So as i ask in my other stories please Fave follow and most importantly review. As reviews will help me further this story along. And don't be surprised when there is a new chapter up really soon. I have a serious writing urge so i will wright.**

_**"...If fate is a millstone, then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I cannot protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength... to shatter fate."**_

_**— Ichigo Kurosaki**_


	2. abandoned

Hey every one sorry to say this but this story is now abandoned untill further notice.

Issues in my life have caused me to put all work on hold for the forseeable future. I am sorry about this but i really odn't have a choice.

Once again sorry.

Arigato


End file.
